thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Penny Wheatgrove
Name: Penny Wheatgrove Age: 13 Gender: Female District: 12 Weapon: Penny isn't what you would call classically trained in the art of weaponry. Honestly, she's not trained in weaponry at all besides hitting things with rolling pins and protecting herself with a piece of broken glass. She would be much better off grabbing a bag at the cornucopia and looking for broken glass the the houses than going after a weapon in the bloodbath. Personality: Penny is a innocent and child-like, yet still is very matured from the fire and orphanage. She's curious, always wondering what something is or what someone is doing. Perhaps she's a bit too curious for her own good. She takes many things seriously and has a heavy value on life, vowing never to take one like she did as a child, albeit it being an accident. Appearance: Penny has the look a seam girl, despite being born in the Merchant area. She has weary dark green eyes like the forests lining the District and her father's dark chocolate hair, dangling just above her shoulder.Her skin is tanned, albeit lightly, like the rim of crème on top of a mug of coffee. Freckles dot her cheeks as if someone dotted her face with a paintbrush. Finally, she always wears a thread necklace she retrieved from the ruins of bakery, to always remind her of her home. Backstory: Born as a Baker's daughter from District 12, Penny was never poor nor very rich. She was just upper-middle class. However, she was one of the richest girls in the district compared to residents of the Seam. Never hungry, never wanting for anything. She had a good childhood, although she had no friends due to the aforementioned reasons. No, Penny always just sat at home and read or played outside by herself. Her parents never hung out with her as her father was too busy with the bakery and her mother had gained a horrible illness, making her bedridden. As Penny grew, she learned more and more about bread making from her father. She even got to run the bakery on her own one day. However, this turned out to be a horrible move. It all started when her father had to go get a special medicine in the Seam's apothecary shop for Penny's mother. He left her in charge as she could be trusted and was the only other person able to run the bakery besides her mother. She worked it and she did fairly well, almost never burning the bread. After a day or two, her father returned with the medicine. She was so excited that she spilt the flour and dropped wheat on the floor. Not only this, but also spilt it into the oven. As they ran into Mrs. Wheatgrove's room, it was too late. Penny's mother was dead. They cried rivers and lakes over her. Soon their tears dried up. They hadn't stopped, but they had evaporated. The wheat. The flour. It was burning. She rushed to the kitchen to try and end the blaze. However, once she reached it, the blaze had overcome the whole bakery. She ran back to her father and tried to pry him away from their mother, but he wouldn't go. After much prying, Penny finally kissed her father and ran back to the fire. Knowing she wouldn't be able to put it out alone and her father wouldn't help, she stuck to the brick walls and crawled out. Smoke filled her lungs, but Penny kept on going. The blaze burned the tables and glass melted, but she kept moving through motivation of garnering help to break into her parent's room and get them out. While the bakery was brick, their actual house was wood. Very flammable and breakable wood. She could see the light from the door. She could make it, she knew she could. Crawling, faster and harder every second. She was feet, inches, centimetres away. She grabbed the door posts and pulled herself out as she saw both buildings collapse. She was too late. Her family and way of life was gone in an instant. All because of her. Many assumed she had committed arson to put her parents out of their misery, and thus tried to send her to a mental institution in 15. However, the judge decided against it, and decided to send her to the orphanage instead. Penny did not want to go to 15. However, she would have killed to go there instead of the District 12 Orphanage. Despite her disdain, she did end up going to the orphanage. The Orphanage was a dirty and disgusting building in the Seam, where many children were dangerous little wisps who had cockroaches for pets. Oh, how Penny hated it. It was only magnified by the fact she killed her father, although not actually meaning to. Due to the supposed murder, the children in the orphanage were terrified of Penny, so they treated her like an outcast. She was belittled, stolen from, and even attacked on several occasions. One of those times an older boy named Will tried to smother her with a pillow. Penny woke up screaming, swinging her arms around to try and punch her attacker. Before he could hit him however, her found hit a piece of broken glass. She clutched it in her hand and jabbed it into Will's abdomen, who dropped the pillow, shouting in agony. Needless to say, this didn't exactly gain her any more friends. By her thirteenth birthday, Penny was done. She needed a way out, but how? It hit her like a brick; The Hunger Games. She could volunteer, and if she won she could get out of the orphanage and become rich. If she died, she could finally be back with her parents. Yes, she had a fear of death, but there had been winners who had not killed in the games. So it was decided. She would volunteer for The Hunger Games. And do you know what she did? She did just that. Strengths: Penny is not very strong or deadly, but she is very versatile and agile. After surviving the collapsing Bakery and the deadly orphanage, she has grown a protective shell that lets her know in horrible situations that she's been to hell and back, and just because she's there now doesn't mean she won't come back. Penny's agility is her best asset, allowing her to run at a rapid pace. She could even outrun a Career with a speciality in running. Weaknesses: Penny has intense pyrophobia that sends her into sezuire-like panic attacks where she drops to floor and starts bawling, paralysed at mere glimpse of a match. Other than that, Penny does not have much physical strength. She probably couldn't even pick up a sword. Not that she would anyway. after the deaths she caused, Penny vowed she would never cause the loss of life ever again. Fears: Penny, despite her innocence, has horrible pyrophobia. She can't see a lit fireplace or campfire without having a massive panic attack, reminding her of the deaths she caused. The pain she felt. The loneliness in the orphanage. The hatred. The cacophonous silence, with a haunting background of a cackling fire. Taunting her, bullying her, telling her she's nothing but a killer. She hurts everyone, drives everyone away. It overcomes, suffocates, and buries her. Then, she comes to a realization where she is. The fire is just a pile of burning logs, crackling in the night. Interview Angle: Penny would act very sweet and kind, like a little girl. Bloodbath Strategy: If you are in an alliance, get something you can carry that is near you, then run to the edge of the bloodbath and wait for your alliance to meet with you. If a loner, do all this, but run away once you get the thing(s) you need. Alliance: She would get in a small girls alliance or just be a loner. Token: A black thread necklace from the bakery. Category:Tributes Category:District 12 Category:Characters Category:13 year olds Category:Zeebem10's Tributes Category:Females